newbatmanroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Caden Kent
History Caden Kent, is the great-great-great grandson of Connor and M'gann Kent. Caden's family gained full telekinesis instead of tactile telekinesis, that Connor had. Growing up in New Kypton, he was unahppy. He always was at the scene where crime happened, and he was sick of it. Finally, at age thirteen, Caden got sick of crime and went in his families attic and put on the Super Boy getup. After throwing a jewel thief in jail, Caden began getting headaches and hearing strange voices around him. It wasn't pretty long before Caden, began thinking he was crazy. The Martian Manhunter III, told Caden he was developing Telepathy, which he is the first except for M'gann and her two kids, S'monn (Simone) and Ket' El (Kendall). Later on, the Martian Manhunter III taught Caden how to use his telepathy. After a while, it became clear that Caden had Martian Physiology. One day, he phased through his bed and into the basment. Powers and Abilities *'Kryptonian Physiology': Super Boy's cellular structure is more dense, resilient and biologically more effective than human tissue. Strangely enough, he does not seem to possess superhuman strength levels despite his enhanced cellular ability without his cellular structure charged with yellow solar energy. Without such charging, his strength seems on par for a human of his height and weight who engages in regular physical activity. As an alien he possesses several organs whose functions are not yet disclosed or understood but are believed to be part of and perhaps even the source of his biomatrix force field and reclamation aura. Super Boy's body also stores energy actively within his bio-cellular matrix as an energy pattern that is linked to his body's electromagnetic field. This energy powers most of Super Boy's electromagnetic capabilities such as flight and heat vision. It also supplements his physical strength by a factor of 12,000 times or so. **'Solar Battery': Technically, this is the main source of Super Boy's powers. As a Kryptonian, Super Boy's cells absorb only yellow solar energy, and this in turn, fuels all of his powers and abilities. Super Boy's cells also store solar energy as well, allowing him to retain his powers under roofed structures or even at night, although he eventually needs a yellow sun to recharge his powers. Super Boy can also absorb solar energies of other class stars such as when he absorbed the solar energies of a blue star that increased his abilities to a higher degree and gave him additional abilities. ***Superhuman Strength ***Invulnerbility ***Longevity ***Superhuman Stamina ***Invulnerbility ***Flight ***Superhuman Hearing ***Super Smell ***Super Scream ***Self Suffientcy ***Healing Factor ***Super Breath ***Heat Vision ***'Super Vision': He also possesses a superior sensory arrangement of microscopic, telescopic, infrared and ultraviolet visual capabilities. He is able to see the entire spectrum. Abilities include: ***Telescopic Vision ***Microscopic Vision ***X- Ray Vision Caden gained Telekinesis from Connor Kent: Telekinesis: Super Boy is classified as a first-class high-Level telekinetic. Before the mental blocks on his mind were unlocked, he was able to telekinetically move, levitate, control, and manipulate solid matter, people, and inanimate objects with a mere thought. He can use this to various effects. He is able to fly, create small bright green-colored telekinetic shields and barriers, unleash incredibly powerful blasts of telekinetic force and, freely control and manipulate several objects from a distance. He can now control matter at a molecular level.His telekinetic force-fields and barriers can withstand the friction and wind pressure of moving at speeds beyond the speed of sound. It is unknown how, out of all of his family, he gained Martian abilities also: Martian Physiology: Caden possesses the almost all the same powers as an average Martian. These include: *Extrasensory Input: Nine different senses. *'Mallebelle Form':Psionic control over his physical form, even down to the molecular level. As a form of shape-shifting, this power enables Caden to contort his physical structure to adopt human form, elongate limbs, grow to immense size, and so on. He can also change the substance and material from which his body is made of. This allows his to produce weapons and clothing on ant type. He can maintain the selected form for an indeterminate amount of time without undue risk or strain. This ability allows for the folowing powers: **Intangbility: The ability to decrease her molecular density to become incorporeal and thus able to pass through solid objects, as well as increase it to become tougher and stronger. **Invisibility: The ability to bend light waves around his body, rendering him invisible to most forms of human detection. Through this byproduct of shape-shifting, he can also alter their body's temperature, allowing him to become invisible to most forms of electronic detection. * Regeneration :The ability to rapidly heal wound, from minor cuts to regrowing lost limbs. This include the regrowth of major body parts such as the head, heart, or similar primary organs.